It's my life
by Aiko Shiroiki
Summary: Songfic. Siempre hay quienes tratan de dirigir nuestra vida, pero eso no es tarea fácil cuando se trata de la vida de Genzo Wakabayashi. Dedicado a Genzo por su cumpleaños!


**Hola a todos!**

**Aquí les dejo un pequeño (y aclaro lo de pequeño porque es lo más corto que escribí, no daba para alargarlo sino se perdía el sentido) songfic que escribí porque, como sabrán, hoy 7 de diciembre es el cumpleaños de Genzo! Así que me pareció una buena oportunidad para publicar este songfic.**

**La verdad, hace tiempo que vengo considerando esta idea de publicarlo por su cumpleaños y como nunca antes había podido hacerlo porque para esta fecha siempre estaba complicada con los estudios y todo eso, quise hacerlo este año que ya pude exonerar todas las materias y mis clases están oficialmente terminadas (solo hasta el año que viene, lamentablemente XD)**

**Aclaro que, obviamente, ni el personaje de Genzo ni la canción me pertenecen (lástima XP)**

**Si les interesa saber, la canción que usé en este sognfic es "It's my life" de Jon Bon Jovi, una de las canciones que más me gustan y que me pareció que podía encajar con el personaje de Genzo por lo decidido que es.**

**Sin nada más para decir, aquí les dejo mi fic y espero que les guste. Feliz cumpleaños Genzo-kun!!! (perdón pero tenía que decirlo XD)**

**Aquí va el fic:**

* * *

**It's my life**

_This ain't a song for the broken-hearted_

_A silent prayer for the faith-departed_

_I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd_

_You're gonna hear my voice_

_When I shout it out loud_

¿Nunca has conocido a ese tipo de personas que, aunque por fuera parezcan buenas, por dentro solo quieren manipularte? ¿Nunca has tenido a alguien a tu lado que solo quiere hacerte hacer lo que te dice y que intenta dirigir todos tus movimientos como si fuera tu jefe?

Si, lamentablemente existen ese tipo de personas, y para mi desgracia estoy rodeado de ellas. Quizás lidiar con ellas sería mucho más sencillo si solo fueran tres o cuatro, siete como máximo. Creo que podría arreglármelas perfectamente con esa cantidad.

Pero eso ya no es tan sencillo cuando _todas_ las personas que te rodean en tu mundo quieren controlarte y hacerte seguir sus instrucciones al pie de la letra.

Porque claro, estando en el ambiente futbolístico, siempre existe el riesgo de que algo que digas o que hagas te juegue en contra gracias a los medios de comunicación, y que solo logres perjudicar tu carrera sin desearlo.

Eso puedo llegar a entenderlo, algún día. Pero lo que no lograré entender es por qué esas personas tienen ese síndrome de querer controlar todo lo que camina, habla o respira en el planeta Tierra.

¿Qué importa el tipo de ropa que use? ¿Qué importa de dónde vengo y el idioma que hablo? ¿Qué importa si respondo como a mí se me plazca a las pregunta de los reporteros? ¿Por qué debería preocuparme por eso?

Al principio todos me discriminaban por ser japonés. Si, sé que es idiota, pero es la verdad. Y justo cuando creí que había podido cerrarles la boca a todos esos que antes me molestaban menospreciando a mi país y a mis compañeros… Ahora me encuentro con estas personas que quieren hacerme olvidar todo lo que creo y por lo que he luchado solo por seguir su prototipo pre diseñado de "deportista profesional". Más que ridículo, si me preguntan.

Pero si ellos creen que de verdad voy a escucharlos, entonces aún no conocen bien a Genzo Wakabayashi.

_It's my life_

_It's now or never_

_I ain't gonna live forever_

_I just want to live while I'm alive_

_(It's my life)_

_My heart is like an open highway_

_Like Frankie said_

_I did it my way_

_I just wanna live while I'm alive_

_It's my life_

Después de tanto tiempo luchando contra estas personas, te sorprendería saber que ya ni siquiera me tomo la molestia en decirles que no pienso escuchar ni una sola de sus palabras, ni que por más "asesores" que sean no necesito que nadie me ordene cómo debo vivir mi vida, ni lo que tengo que hacer, ni lo que tengo que decir.

No, ya ni siquiera me preocupo en avisarles que están gastando saliva sin motivo. Ahora hago algo muy simple que no solo les hace creer que los escucho, sino que también me hace ahorrar esa energía que gastaría hablándoles: los ignoro.

Simple y rápido, así como lo oyes. No escucho ni una sola de todas sus palabras. Es más, es como si ni siquiera estuvieran allí.

Ignorándolos, pasan a ser solo unas molestas sombras que pasan a mi lado y que no significan nada realmente. No molestan, no hablan, no opinan, nada. Son como unas sombras completamente mudas e inservibles. Que es lo que son en realidad, claro.

Como les dije a ellos mil veces, no necesito que nadie me diga cómo debo vivir. Nunca necesité de nadie más que de mí mismo para llegar a donde estoy ahora, y no voy a empezar a depender de alguien ahora. No justamente ahora que ya estoy en camino a convertirme en el mejor de todos después de haber soportado todo lo que tuve que vivir para llegar hasta aquí.

Todo esto lo construí con mis propias manos, no con las de alguien más, y si de alguien debe ser el mérito de lo que logre en el futuro, prefiero que sea mío a tener que compartirlo con otros. Es mi vida, y yo sé cómo manejarla solo.

_This is for the ones who stood their ground_

_For Tommy and Gina who never backed down_

_Tomorrow's getting harder make no mistake_

_Luck ain't even lucky_

_Got to make your own breaks_

Pero claro, como siempre, hay momentos en los que la vida se vuelve mucho más difícil y complicada de lo que esperamos. Siempre hubo, hay y habrá momentos en los que todo se complica de tal manera que podemos llegar a dudar si lograremos salir adelante o pereceremos en el intento.

Y también son esos los momentos en los que debemos ser fuertes y seguir adelante sin mirar hacia atrás, de otra forma solo lograremos quedar estancados en ese instante de nuestra existencia.

Aún recuerdo con claridad cuando debí aprender esa lección, cuando debí obligarme a mí mismo a mirar hacia el frente y seguir caminando, a pesar de los golpes y las caídas.

Mejor dicho, fueron mi obstinado orgullo y el deseo de cumplir mi sueño los que me obligaron a seguir de pie. Si no hubiera sido por eso, seguramente hubiera terminado por desistir de mi sueño y darme por vencido, derrotado apenas había llegado a Alemania y sin más alternativa que regresar a mi país.

Pero no desistí. Por más difícil que fuera el reto, unos siempre debe estar a la altura. Y eso hice, acepté el reto que me presentaba y terminé por superarlo.

Solo de esa forma se logra seguir adelante, levantándonos luego de una caída y soportando los golpes de la vida con lo que podamos. Solo así logramos obtener la victoria.

Porque, ¿qué mayor victoria hay que la oportunidad de ver tus sueños cumplidos? ¿Qué puede haber más valioso en la vida que seguir tus esperanzas y lograr todo por lo que has luchado con toda tu alma?

Nada es más valioso que eso, porque esa es la mayor victoria de todas.

_It's my life_

_And it's now or never_

_I ain't gonna live forever_

_I just want to live while I'm alive_

_(It's my life)_

_My heart is like an open highway_

_Like Frankie said_

_I did it my way_

_I just want to live while I'm alive_

_'Cause it's my life_

_Better stand tall when they're calling you out_

_Don't bend, don't break, baby, don't back down_

Es por eso que lucho. Es por eso que quiero seguir mi camino sin importar qué, y es por eso que no permitiré que nadie me venza ni me daré por vencido. Porque quiero cumplir mi sueño.

Aunque no es de sorprenderse que haya quienes dicen que es un sueño demasiado ambicioso y que no me llevará a nada, que necesito hacer algo más de mi vida que solo jugar al fútbol y soñar con ser el mejor del mundo entero.

No es extraño que haya personas así, lo extraño sería que no lo hubiera. No importa lo que haga ni lo que quiera hacer, siempre van a haber personas que solo querrán criticar todo lo que haga y querrán hacerme ser lo que ellos desearían.

Siempre existió esa clase de personas, y seguramente nunca dejarán de existir. Lamentablemente.

Pero ellos son el último tipo de persona que me interesa. Porque sé bien quién soy y a dónde quiero llegar, no necesito que nadie me corrija ni me dirija. No estoy haciendo esto para complacer a nadie ni para llenar sus expectativas, estoy haciendo esto porque es lo que realmente deseo hacer y no necesito el permiso de nadie para hacerlo.

Esto es lo que hago, si los demás están de acuerdo con ello mejor para ellos. Y sino, lástima, porque yo no voy a cambiar de parecer.

_It's my life_

_And it's now or never_

_'Cause I ain't gonna live forever_

_I just want to live while I'm alive_

_(It's my life)_

_My heart is like an open highway_

_Like Frankie said_

_I did it my way_

_I just want to live while I'm alive_

_'Cause it's my life! _

Sabiendo todo esto, es divertido ver como todas esas personas se molestan tanto en querer hacerme "abrir los ojos" o tratan de "guiarme por el mejor camino", buscando todas las formas existentes para hacerme aceptar lo que dicen.

Y se vuelve mucho más divertido cuando les hago creer que algo de todo lo que dijeron tuvo sentido para mí y que he decidido a cambiar el rumbo de mi vida para hacerles caso, y al final siempre termino haciendo lo que yo decido sin darles ni una sola explicación.

Porque de eso se trata todo, de hacer lo que uno quiere, de aprender de tus propios errores y tomar el camino que eliges sabiendo que estás por tu cuenta. Como muchas personas dicen, es la responsabilidad de uno saber hacia dónde vas.

Yo no se si sea una responsabilidad, quizás sea más una alternativa o una libertad que tenemos, porque no todos quieren hacerse cargo de sus actos y prefieren seguir los pasos de alguien más. Caminar por el lado seguro, como dicen.

Pero ese no es mi caso. Acepto hacerme responsable de todos mis actos, de mis decisiones y de todo lo que he dicho en mi vida, sin arrepentirme de nada de eso.

Puede que me equivoque, que tome el camino equivocado, que lastime a alguien en el proceso y que deba dejar atrás a otros con tal de seguir adelante. Estoy consciente de todo eso, y lo acepto.

Porque no voy a renunciar ni a echarme para atrás. No importa lo que digan ni lo que hagan para evitarlo. No importa si mi destino ya está escrito, nada podrá evitar que logre hacer lo que me propongo.

Pase lo que pase, yo soy Genzo Wakabayashi y esta es mi vida. Y no hay nada que puedas hacer para evitarlo.

* * *

**Fin del songfic!!**

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Para mi sorpresa me fue bastante fácil escribirlo, supongo que porque estaba inspirada o algo, considerando que lo escribí en menos de una hora y después de haber dormido casi doce horas seguidas y perderme la mitad del día XD**

**De paso también pido perdón si encontraron alguna falta ortográfica o algún que otro dedazo si yo no lo noté antes de publicarlo, siempre tengo este problemita con el auto corrector que me arregla las palabras y yo ni me entero jeje.**

**Les agradezco mucho por leer, y si alguien no conoce la canción les recomiendo escucharla porque de verdad es muy buena.**

**Les deseo que estén bien y que también le deseen a Genzo un feliz cumpleaños!!! jeje XP**

**Ahora sí, me despido.**

**Saludos!**

**Nos leemos pronto! Adiós!**


End file.
